1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module using a lens barrel for receiving lenses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. Such camera modules are required to have excellent optical characteristics.
A camera module of the related art includes at least one lens module and an image sensor, the image sensor is in alignment with the at least one lens module. Referring to FIG. 5, the at least one lens module 200 typically includes a lens barrel 22 and a number of components received in the lens barrel 22. The lens barrel 22 has an inner space 221 and a through hole 222 communicating with the inner space 221. The components include a number of lenses 21, 23, 25, spacers 24, 26 and a filter 27. Due to a requirement of optical design, the lens 21 is configured in the through hole 222, the other components are configured in the inner space 221. However, referring to FIG. 6, the lens barrel 22 makes it difficult for the lens 21 to be received in the through hole 222 thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module wherein all the lenses can be more easily received in a lens barrel thereof.